The Serpent and The Rose
by Kariann-chan
Summary: "Your a disgusting filthy mudblood!" These words haunt Rosalie Romano. No one knows of her muggle heritage, not even her friends. Now that she's dating Draco Malfoy the infamous Pureblood will she have her heart broken or live a life of lies.
1. Chapter 1

Kariann-chan: Hi everybody Kariann-chan here with a new story and genre. HARRY POTTER! This story is adopted and adapted from the original written by **LaBunny.**

Harry: Yes and thank you all for choosing this story to read and if she still has it up you can see the original story on LaBunny's account.

Kariann-chan: Okay, now for the disclaimer! Hit it Harry!

Harry: Kariann-chan does not own the characters and the story was adopted and changed as not to show copy right.

Summer the one holiday I enjoy, apart from my birthday that is. Reasons being one: it's the only time I get to be away from that horrid place they call a school and two: it was the start of a journey into a new world.

You could say that my birthday was like any of my others, well not really since no one ever came but besides that everything was quite normal. I was watching my siblings and my mother was getting some rest. Suddenly there was a knock at our door.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered our door. When I looked out it revealed a tall elderly man. He had snowy white hair and a marvelously long beard to match. Brilliant blue eyes stared out at me behind half moon specticals, while carefully balanced on a crooked nose. He was dressed in peculiar long dark magenta robes yet he didn't seem to mind this factor.

"Good afternoon, I am Albus Dumbeldore. There is quite a bit more to my name but I am afraid it's dreadfully long. Would your parents be home by any chance?" he asked. I nodded my auburn head and moved out of the way, letting the strange man in.

"I will be right back, please make yourself at home." I said as I pointed toward the living room. He proceeded to examine the bowl of lemon drops on the table as I ran upstairs toward my parent's room. I knocked on the door and heard a tired moan.

"Come in." said the exhausted voice of my mother. I opened the door revealing my mother lying on her bed. Her short blonde hair was a wild mess. She tried to sit up but her huge belly was against the idea. I walked over toward her and helped her sit up.

"Someone downstairs is here to see you mum." I said and she nodded her head while struggling to stand up. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. She slowly hobbled for the door taking every step slowly. I slowly followed behind; it was hard for her to walk now a days.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Romano." the man grinned. Noticing my mothers stomach he questioned "I give my congrats. When are you expecting?"

"The baby is due any day now." my mother said gesturing for Dumbledore to sit down. "May I ask what your name is?" my mother asked as she sat down.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore" he said.

"What would be the reason for your visit sir?" my mother asked.

"Well, I guess you have noticed your daughter Rosalie here is different, she can do things unlike any other girl she knows. Things a normal girl usually can't do. For instance Rosalie have your ever been so mad about something that something like I don't know a teachers toupee some how got stuck on top of a flag pole." the professor said. I giggled as I remembered the look on Mr. Shermans face. Wait, how did he know that?

"How do you know?" my mother asked him confused.

"Because she is a lot like me, she has powers, magical powers, she is a witch." he said smoothly. I stared at him in shock.

"What!" my mother nearly yelled at him Her hand then flew to her stomach. I took a step forward but she put her hand up for me to stop "Are you are calling my daughter a witch?"

"Well she is, I am a wizard, I am the headmaster of Hogwarts the School for Witch Craft and Wizardry. She has been accepted to start at the school this September." he said calmly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to my mother who looked at it confused "It's her acceptance letter, it also tells you everything you will need for this year."

"I just- I just can't believe it" my mother said astonished as she turned the envelope in her hands. Her hand then reached toward her stomach and tears began to pour down her eyes. "Arggg!" she screamed as her water broke. Nice timing baby. The professor jumped out of his seat and pulled something out of his pocket, a stick? He waved it and my mom began floating in air.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked my mother who shook her head no.

"She prefers to give birth at home, she is weird like that" I said as my younger sister Amber who is eight and my younger brother who is six came in to see what all the ruckus was about. They both looked like our dad who has dark chocolate brown hair, and matching eyes.

"What's going on?" asked a nervous Amber. She looked from me to the professor to my mother who was floating in air.

"I will explain later" my mother cried "Can you please get me to my room? Amber call your dad and say the baby is coming." My sister obeyed obediently and I showed the proffesor to my mother's room.

"This isn't the weirdest experience I've ever had at telling a student they are a witch and or wizard, but it still came as a surprise." he said with a small laugh.

"He's on his way!" Amber started yelling repeatedly as she ran up the stairs with Richard on her tail.

"Okay dear." my mother said and she yelled again as another contraction came quickly. I looked at the man who looked like he was as confused of what to do next as I was.

"Get a bucket of warm water and a wet wash cloth." my mother ordered and I turned to leave but he stopped me. He waved his wand and the two things appeared magically on the bed side table.

"Wicked!" Amber and I said in union. After ten minutes a car drove up the drive way. I heard someone run into the house and up the stairs. My dad looked frazled as he ran to my mother. He grabbed her hand and asked if she was all right. She nodded and my father turned to the rest of us.

"You guys can go now. Your mother will be all right." my father said concentrating on my mother, not seeing the old man in the room. I slowly back out of the room following my siblings and the professor.

"Who are you?" Amber asked, intrigued about our unusual guest.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, what might be your names?" he asked looking at both of my siblings.

"That's Amber, and that is Richard." I answered for them.

"Why are you here?" Amber asked.

"To inform your parents that your older sister has been invited to join the school in which I am the headmaster at." the professor replied.

"Why are you dressed in that?" Richard asked gesturing toward the robes.

"Because I am a wizard and that is the type of school I lead." he answered.

"Why is Rosalie going to a magic school?" Amber asked "She is not magical." The professor bent down on one knee in front of Amber trying to get the closest to her height.

"Actually your sister is a witch." he said looking her in the eyes "And she is going to go be taught at one of the best magical schools in the whole country. But you must promise me that you will not tell any one about this, or it could cause trouble for not only me and other a like but your sister as well." My sister nodded her head obediently. Dumbledore smiled at her and straightened up again.

"How am I suppose to go to the school? I don't even know anything about magic!" I blurted out. Dumbledore just stood there smiling at me.

"That is why they send older witches and wizards to tell students like you, with non magical families, everything. We also help you get your things for your first year, and help you when it comes to getting on the train on the first day to school." he said.

"Train?" my sister asked "You guys take trains? Why not broomsticks?"

"We don't want to be seen. Many of your kind doesn't understand things like magic." Dumbledore said with a small laugh.

"When does it start?" I asked.

"September first, but its best to get your things ahead of time rather that at the last minute. We need your parents to come to learn everything too, but it seems that part is going to be delayed for a bit." he said laughing. I let out a small laugh as well suddenly looking upstairs when I heard the cries of a baby. My dad ran downstairs with an exhausted smile on his face.

"It's a girl" my father yelled.

I stared out the window of the train waiting for my friends to come into the empty compartment. I felt the train lurch and we were off to another year of magic at Hogwarts. It was my fifth year, and so we're stuck doing O.W.L.S. this year. All of my friends were in the same house as I, aka, Gryffindor.

"Hey Rose." Harry said cheerfully as he, Ginny, and Neville walk into the compartment.

"Hi Harry." I said as I yawned. I was exhausted. This was due to little four year old Ellie who found her "gift" of singing.

"Aw, tired?" Ginny asked. I nodded my head and leaned on the window. Harry sat beside me, Neville across from me and Ginny next to him. I felt my eye lids begin to droop, I forced them to stay open.

"So how was your summer?" Ginny asked me "Did you and your family go see the Quidditch game that you were talking about?"

"Oh… Umm yeah" I lied. I still haven't told any of my friends my actual blood status yet. I knew they wouldn't care but I still didn't want it to get out I was a muggle-born.

"Right." I heard Ginny mumble underneath her breath as she turned to the window.

"What did you guys do over your summer?" I asked.

"Nothing fun." Neville said disappointingly. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then at me.

"Well all of us were hanging out and spent most of the summer together. It was so much fun, you should have come but we thought you were too busy with your family and seeing the game." Ginny said.

"Oh, sorry guys." I sighed as I sunk into the seat. It stayed quiet for a while until Harry decided to break the silence.

"So how was the game?" asked Harry nervously hoping to start up another conversation.

"It was interesting." I said with forced enthusiasm. Ginny rolled her eyes. She never did like me, I don't know why. Just then Hermione and Ron walked in the compartment, chatting excitedly about something. I noticed both of them had identical badges on their robes, the dreaded prefect badges. I looked at Harry who was eyeing the badge enviously.

"Ron how did you become a perfect?" I asked; Harry was a better choice for prefect than Ron.

"I don't know really." Ron said biting his bottom lip; it probably shocked him as much as it shocked me.

"How was your summer Rose?" Hermione asked me with a smile.

"It was interesting." I said smiling back.

"That's good" she said as she turned to the others.

"Congrats you two" Neville said shyly from his corner. Hermoine and Ron then noticed the shy bumbling boy hiding in the corner.

"Thanks Neville." Hermione and Ron said in union.

"Who are the other prefects?" I asked.

"We don't really know who the two students for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are, but sadly Draco and Pansy are both the prefects for Slytherin." Ron said sadly.

"Oh man this isn't good." I said with a little laugh.

"We're all be dead meat!" Ginny cried "Well at least the Gryffindors are." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well if he does abuse his power we could always tell a teacher and get his power and perfects badge taken away from him" Hermione said with a small sadistic smile.

"Yeah," I said "or we could just hex him before he could do anything and run away?"

"I want to go with Roses plan!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Same here!" Ron agreed merrily enjoying the thought of returning the arrogant blonde to his fuzzy ferret form. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron and I better head to the front of the train now, see you guys at the school." Hermione said as she waved bye to us and left.

"Bye!" we all said simultaneously to the two.

"So, who do you think is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked.

"I think it is probably going to be someone from the Ministry." I said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because the Minister of Magic is terrified of Dumbledore. He most likely thinks that he will do anything to get his job, especially after what happened last year. I mean look at what they are saying in the Daily Prophet!" I said "Didn't any of you think of that?"

"No." all three of them said thinking about it.

"You might be right, Rose." Harry said.

"So did anything interesting happen in England while I was gone?" I asked looking at the three of them.

"Harry almost got expelled!" Ginny said, looking rather upset.

"What! Why?" I asked, shocked at the thought of Harry doing under aged magic.

"Underage Magic out of school." He said. He then told me the story about how dementors attacked him and then about the trial.

"Wow." was all I could say and he nodded his head in the agreement. Neville looked shock too, he probably did not hear about the story either.

The first Saturday back,

"Oops." Ginny said as she 'accidentally' knocked a goblet of pumpkin juice on me and my breakfast. I jumped up as the cold liquid seeped into my cloak and reached my skin.

"What was that for?" I screamed at her, for it was obviously not on accident. She smiled back innocently at me.

"It was an accident Rose." Ginny said sweetly.

"No it wasn't, you did that on purpose." I yelled. Hermione stood up and quickly grabbed my arm before I attacked the little red-head.

"Fine, I did do it on purpose!" Ginny cried back as she stood up, she was a few inches shorter than me "And I did it because I hate you!"

"Why do you hate me?" I asked seething.

"Because you act like a Slytherin! You like to rub it into peoples faces about the fact that your family is so rich and how you come from a big pure-blood family in Italy! Why don't you just go back there!" she yelled at me. By that time a girl in her year jumped up and grabbed her too. By the time I calmed down practically the whole school was staring at us. If it wasn't for Hermione I would have hexed the girl. I took a deep breath, yanking my arm out of Hermione's grip I turned around quickly and ran out of the hall. I heard people giggle and snicker behind me, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I heard someone run after me and so I began to speed up. I stopped on the fifth floor and leaned on the railing of the stairs taking in deep breaths.

"Rose!" I heard someone gasp. I turned to see Hermione, red in the face gasping at the bottom of the stairs while attempting to climb them "What is- wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied as I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Right." she said. We both sat down on the stairs as they began to move. "What is really bothering you?" Suddenly that pang of guilt which had been slowly building up over the years came back, feeling even worse than before. The tears which I was fighting back started to well. "Ginny is overreacting, I don't understand why she said that when it's a lie." Great now I feel even more guilty. Suddenly I felt the urge to tell her everything. To tell her that I lied. I lied about having a rich family, about living in Italy, about being a pureblood. Then and there I felt exactly like what I knew I was, a dirty rotten mudblood. But I didn't want to tell her or anyone, and I knew why. I was scared. Scared of what they would think, what they would say. Would they still like me? I couldn't risk it, so I bit my lip and didn't say anything about it.

"Thanks." I said. The stairs began to move underneath us.

"There seems to be something on your mind." Hermione asked me as the stairs stopped moving.

"No. Not really. I- I just don't want to talk about it right now." I said. Hermoine looked at me, as if she knew I was hiding something but didn't pry any further. She only said,

"Rose, I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. As a friend I promise I won't pry until your ready to tell me."

As she stood up she reached her hand out to help me up and I took it graciously. I then hugged her and said,

"Thank you Hermoine." She smiled at me and hugged me back. We then began to walk up stairs to the Common Room quietly but there was a lighter air than before and I was happy to have my best friend at my side.

Kariann-chan: Hey everybody how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Leave comments at the bottom and if your have to criticize then please leave it as constructive feed back and not as hate mail. I mean seriously no one likes it. Plus the constructive feed back will help me out a lot.

Harry: And hurry too. The critique bunnies are hungry. Say what is that hole doing in the cage….. Oh no! The Critique Bunnies are loose! Hurry they are starting to chew on Neville and Ron! Hurry and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kariann-chan: Hey everybody! I am back and with a new chapter! Man this is crazy! The first chapter was suppose to be up by September! Yet I got stuck doing homework because guess what! I am in 11th grade that means endless homework which means less time to work on the fanfictions! But at the moment I am stuck in a cabin in Big Bear! Yay more time to work! Well here is the second chapter. Okay Draco take it away!

Draco: Yes ma'am. Harry Potter and the original story are not owned by Kariann-chan…. There happy?

Kariann-chan: Yes.

Draco: Good! Now can you please untie me! I have had these beastly little things you call rabbits chewing on me for an hour! They keep muttering about something that sounds like 'stupid blonde prat' and 'horrible comebacks'!

Kariann-chan: Hmmm let me think about it…. No! Muwahahaha! Any ways please enjoy the story!

It had been about a month since me and Ginny's fight. At first she just completely avoided me, but I think due to some lecturing by Hermoine she was starting to talk to me again. I could tell she still didn't like me much, but I could tell she didn't hate me either. We were quietly eating breakfast about 2 months into school; me, Ginny, and Hermoine were talking about using the Hogsmead visits to go out on dates. I wasn't really into the idea but there was nothing else to talk about so I would nod my head if anything sounded remotely interesting. Suddenly Ginny asked me,

"So Rosalie, do you have anyone that you like?" looking at me eagerly.

"What do you mean?" I asked already knowing what she ment.

"You know, do you have any guys that you like?" Ginny said looking eager to know everything.

"Nah, I was never really interested in dating." I said amused by here surprised face. I then asked, "What about you? Do you have anyone that you like?" She then began to blush until her faced matched her bright red hair. She looked to me embarrassed and said in a small quiet voice,

"I-it's H-Harry." She stated stuttering. I grinned with an amused mischievous smile. She knew that look. "Oh please don't tell him! It was already bad enough the time I sent him that love letter on valentines day!" She covered her mouth with a look of surprise. My grin grew even wider at this piece of information. "Oh Rosalie please don't tell anyone about this! Please!"

"Hmmm, I don't know. This is really big after all, everyone would know." I said faking a thoughtful suggestion.

"Oh please Rosalie, don't tell anyone please!" She pleaded.

"Don't tell anyone what?" Harry asked, standing right behind the panicking redhead. Ginny looked about ready to faint when she saw Harry. She then looked to me with pleading eyes.

"Oh she's just embarrassed about her patronus. She's been trying to produce one for a while now but with that Umbridge woman teaching DADA she hasn't been able to practice." I said plainly to Harry, knowing full well that he could easily produce one. Harry looked as shocked as Ginny, but she recovered quickly and turned to Harry.

"Yeah I have been trying for a while now but I just can't seem to get it right." She said agreeing with my story.

"So she was wondering if you'd teach her. I mean you did learn to use a full patronus in our 3rd year and all. She just thought you'd be the perfect person to teach her." I said with a sly grin. Ginny looked at me in shock, but Harry said,

"That's a great idea. Well Ginny I mean if your really want me to, um I could teach you how to make a patronus." He finished a light blush dusting his cheeks. Ginny's look went from shocked to delightfully pleased.

"I would like that Harry." She said with a sweet smile. He grinned and then went over and sat down with Ron, who was busily munching away at some bacon. Ginny then turned to me and hugged me tightly. "Oh Rose, thank you so much!" The red head squealed.

"Nah it was nothing Gin." I said hugging her back. I saw Hermoine looking pleased that me and Ginny were getting to be better friends.

"Aw that's so sweet, Romano hugging a blood traitor." Draco Malfoy said in fake amusement. He came striding towards us sticking out his chest to show off the gleaming perfects badge that shone on his robes. "But I must say, you should probably wash your self twice after touching her Romano." He implied with a sneer. Ginny looked like she was ready to cry while Ron and Harry were about ready to hex him.

"Oh how sweet of yourself to worry about me, Malfoy." I said laying on a thick pile of sugar to my words. "But incase you haven't noticed, they are my friends. So I recommend you get your ferrety little tail packing." Malfoy and everyone looked shocked by my words. Sure Harry and most of the guys would usually retaliate, but I always was the quiet one who didn't get into these word bashings.

"You may be a girl and a Pure Blood, Romano but I don't allow those words to be spoken to me. Apologize, now!" Draco said his hand slipping down into the pocket of his robes.

"And if I don't?" I sneered. Draco whipped out his wand pointing it at me. By then the Great Hall had quieted and everyone was watching the fight, but the blonde ferret didn't seem to mind.

"I'll hex your pretty little face." He sneered back.

"Oh so the ferret fancies a Gryffindor! What next, will he be cleaning the shoes of the house elves?" I mocked him as I placed my hand on my hip. I knew this was going to make him blow.

"_Stupify_!" Draco and I cried, at the same time. The spells bounced off each other hitting us both. I then hit the floor with incredible force and from the sounds of it Draco also was thrown to the floor. Before I blacked out I remembered a loud gasp erupted from the hall. I heard the shoes of students scuffle around us and voices murmuring. Suddenly a voice erupted from the crowd of murmurs.

"What is going on! You should all be heading to your classes!" That was probably Professor Mcgonagall. I heard her gasp, and she cried, "What has happened here! Why are Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Romano unconscious on the floor!"

"Well, you see Professor, Romano attacked Draco and he merely was defending himself from her…." Said one voice.

"Oh, what a bag of lies!" Said another who sounded like Hermoine. "He insulted Ginny and then Rose was defending her. Draco then attacked her and she blocked his attack which resulted in them both in their current positions."

" Well we must hurry them both to the infirmary." Professor Mcgonagall said levitating us both. "We shall clear this up as soon as both students awaken." And that is all I can remember before everything went dark.

K-chan: How was it? Was it suitable to your tastes? Please R & R!

Stupid blonde ferret prat ( Draco ): Please hurry the review rabbits have brought these ugly little pixy things and they won't stop reading Twilight to me!

K-chan: Muwahaha me so evil!


	3. Chapter 3

Kariann-chan: I am back with a new chapter! What will happen to our Rosalie! This is supposed to be a story of romance and so far all she's done is fight with friends and get hexed by the bouncing blonde ferret!

Bouncing blonde ferret (aka, Draco): Hey I said to never use that name!

K-chan: Huh? What's that Fluffy? You want to watch more Twilight? Okay!

Bouncing blonde ferret: NOOOOOO-

When I woke up, I immediately wished that I was still asleep dreaming of cruelly beating a certain blonde ferret. Because unconscious in the bed right next to me was none other than the one blonde prat whom I see in my dreams (NOT romantically). As I sat up the nurse rushed to me bombarding me with questions.

"Now, now lie back down Miss. Romano. Now how are you feeling? Do you have any headaches? Are you sore any where?"

"Nothing much, just a headache." I answered monotonously. After several tests the nurse said I was fit to leave, but made me stay until after dinner just incase I showed any signs of a concussion. As the nurse left I heard a voice say,

"I though she'd never leave!" Malfoy mumbled propping himself up on his elbows. I looked at him amusingly. Malfoy noticed and growled,

"What do you want Romano." I grinned even more; I knew I was annoying him.

"Oh nothing," I replied "I just thought you looked funny, with your hair and clothes all messed up."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Malfoy questioned.

"No, just an observation." I remarked. Malfoy looked at me curiously.

"You are not like other witches Romano." He muttered. I turned to him questioningly.

"How so?" I asked. Smirking that irritating smirk, he said,

"Well for one thing you don't completely fawn over me but you don't hate me like the other Gryffindors. You also seem to not care who you hang out with. Like the Weasel girl, or that mudblood Granger."

"Okay first don't say mudblood! She's my friend and a human being! Second if you're gonna call people by their last names say them right! Thirdly I don't care who I am with as long as we are both happy and comfortable! And finally the reason that I don't fawn over you or hate you is because I have no reason to! Yeah you say mean things and you act like a jerk,"

"Hey!" he interrupts.

"But it doesn't matter because you're just as human as everyone else is. I have no reason to dislike anyone, mean or not. We just have a different opinion. It is nothing to get upset about." I finished. He looks at me amused.

"Like I have said before, you are not like other witches Romano." He says smirking.

"Please enough of the formal talk, just call me Rose." I say.

"Alright, Rose, then you may call me Draco." He said. I smiled. Maybe Malfoy- er sorry , I mean Draco isn't such a bad guy after all.

The Next Day…..

"Arg! I'm so tired!" I moaned, my head resting on the Gryffindor table. I had stayed up all night trying to finish the homework I had to do because I was out of class all day. Most of it was just potions homework, and that's because I apparently 'attacked' Professor Snape's favorite student.

"I feel for ya Rose," said Fred "Snape's never liked us either."

"Remember when he gave us double homework during 5th year?" said George.

"Yeah it was awful! And it went on for a month! It was a nightmare!" cried Fred.

"Yes but didn't you two also slip one of your untested Weasley product's into his pumpkin juice. If I remember correctly his nose, butt, and hands swelled, he got purple warts and boils all over him, his tongue turned violent black with green polka dots and the grease from his hair suddenly started running like a faucet, which mind you did not smell pleasant." I said. I remember that they had pulled it off for April fools day, it was a riot at first but as Snape ran down the hall he had accidentally splashed several students as well. Lets just say the twins barley were alive at the end of the year.

"Hey it's his fault for confiscating our pamphlet that we were making." Said Fred.

"Yeah we had a bunch of clients and orders on that list! It took us months to make another one!" Said George. Looking at both twins, Rose shook her head and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" George asked.

"To class." I retorted. As I walked away Fred ran up to me and slung his arm around my shoulder. I felt myself slightly flush at the close contact. When I first met Fred in first year I had a huge crush on him. Lavender Brown found out in 3rd year and told everyone in Gryffindor. Now, she's dating him, much to my displeasure and anger. I have gotten over him but I still am a bit jittery around him when ever he makes close contact with me.

"Is something wrong Rose?" He asked, worry laced in his voice.

"No everything is fine I am just a bit overwhelmed by the amount of work lately." I said tiredly.

"Well if you ever need a break from Snape, you can just skip a class and be apart of a new prank that me and George are concocting." He said sympatheticaly. Giggling I said,

"Thanks George, I may just do that." As I walked to class, I quickly turned around and said, "Thanks for making me feel better George. I think it worked!" With a gleeful nod he proceeded to run to class.

The Next Week…

Today we are getting ready for a visit to Hogsmeade. I am sitting in Charms staring blankly out the window. Professor Flitwick is out sick from a malfunctioning Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product, which secretly concluded to me by George, was still being tested and was accidentally left out. Since we had nothing to do everyone went wild and talked about different things, mostly conversations were generalized around tomorrows trip to Hogsmeade. Ginny and Hermoine were chatting excitedly about different beauty supplies that they wanted to get. I, who didn't care for girly things like makeup stared out the window, my mind drifting to the conversation me and Draco had last week. Suddenly when I though of his amused smirk my heart leaped.

"That was weird," I thought "I usually don't feel like this about other people. What was that feeling anyways." Draco suddenly strolls up to me, Crabb and Goyle not too far behind, and with Pansy Parkinson right behind Draco. Pansy did not look pleased with Draco being near me.

"So, Rose." Draco starts.

"Yes Draco?" I ask refocusing on the world around me.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me by the lake, we have free time and I was wondering if you'd like to study for our OWL's?" He asked. I looked at him incredulously. Yeah we may not hate each other and we are now on a first name basis but still it's a bit weird for him to be asking that. I then noticed in my pondering that Pansy had a nasty scowl on her face directed at me with a look that said 'Say yes, I dare you'. With a small taunting smirk directed at the pug faced witch I said,

"Sure, it sounds productive and I am in need of some sunshine." I said. Noticing the questioning looks from Hermoine and Ginny I mouthed that I would explain it later. With a small grin from Draco we left the class, leaving a horror stricken Pansy.

Kariann-chan: Sorry everyone for taking so long school has had me really busy lately. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Kariann-chan: Hey I am back and with a new chapter to our exciting story!

Draco: The Twilight! It burns my eyes!

It was a warm day out today as we walked to the grand oak that sat next to the giant lake. A slight breeze drifted through the grounds carrying the sent of pine and fall. Leaning up against the oaks trunk I watched as Draco grabbed a fist full of skipping rocks and began to skip them. Eventually his handful ran out and so he turned to me, seemingly a bit nervous. The Draco Malfoy nervous? No way! But the blonde Slytherin did seem to be off a bit. He was glancing at me nervously and then would look away as if the air held something of interest. Eventually after about 15 minutes of awkward silence he finally spoke up.

"Ah,um… well Rose, I have been thinking for sometime now about, well about you, and I was hoping that you would go to Three Broomsticks this Hogsmeade weekend with me." He asked, "I mean so we can talk about important stuff like DADA, I was hoping we could practice some spells together seeing as how I have a worthy rival as a Gryffindor." He said finishing his sentence. Nervously he looked into my eyes, as his right hand fidgeted with the sleeve of his robe. I couldn't help but smile at the vulnerability he tried to hide. After pondering over his offer for a minute, I grinned and replied,

"I'd love to." He seemed to immediately relax, his shoulders released of the tension that he had been carrying visibly as a smirk crossed his face. Walking up to me, he got close enough for me light blue flakes in his silver grey eyes. I could feel my face grow warmer, and my heart started thrumming faster in my chest at our close proximity. As I looked deep into his eyes he smirked is usual smirk.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said before giving me a soft peck on the cheek. He left me there standing in shock as he walked to the Great Hall for lunch. Lightheaded and grinning stupidly, I watched his back not knowing that he too wore a stupid giddy grin, with cheeks flushing to a red which challenged the Weasley's trademark red hair.

At lunch…

"So Rose, can you please explain to us why you accepted Draco's invitation to "practice your OWL's"?" Ginny said, her arms crossed as she started at me. Looking at the rest of my friends, they also looked at me for an answer. My stomach twisted into a knot as I felt the glares of other Gryffindor's near our group. With I sigh I said,

"I honestly don't understand what the big deal is. I mean, yes it's Malfoy, but please you guys he just wanted to talk, and being his usual self, he wanted some privacy."

"Well then what did he want to talk to you about?" Ginny asked, not letting down her glare.

"He just wanted to talk about our fight last week, he felt that since I was so evenly matched with him that we should practice some spells since we can't in DADA." I quickly lied. Well it wasn't really a lie just not the entire truth. However Ginny and the gang seemed satisfied with my answer and left me to sit down and eat lunch with them.

"What did you say?" asked Harry suddenly. They looked back to me curiously.

"Well I said yes," Ron choked on a bit of chicken. "What!"

"Your practicing spells with, Draco Bloody Malfoy, that's what!" Ron said clearing his throat.

"But Ron think, we could use this to our advantage. Umbridge won't teach us but she will definitely teach a Malfoy, and if she can teach him she might teach me and what I learn I can teach you!" I said in a low whisper so only our group could hear. Harry nodded.

"She's right Ron, and she could help teach some of the lessons too when we get through what I know." Harry admitted.

"Yes Ron that would be best for all of us." Hermoine agreed. Ron looked away dejectedly and muttered,

"Fine," I grinned widely, "But if he tries anything he'll be sorry." Rolling my eyes, I smiled and wrapped my arm around his neck in a hug,

"Aw, Won is worried about me. How sweet." I babied, pouting my lips. I loved to mess with Ron, he was like my twin brother. Flushing furiously in annoyance he pushed me off of him,

"Am not I just don't trust that blonde prat." He muttered. Rolling my eyes I retorted,

"Right. Well I am off, I have to get a book from the library for Snape's assignment." I said walking off. I got the book and decided to read it in Professor Bines class to get myself head but I didn't get anywhere, I was too busy daydreaming about what Draco and I would do tomorrow. My heart rate increased when I realized it was like we were going out on a date. But it's not we are just talking about DADA. So, what am I feeling like this? Unknowingly to our little heroine a certain red haired member of the golden trio watch her with the same feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

The Start of Something Special

The following weekend I woke up to the sun light peeking through my curtains, and excited chatter filled the room as my roomies were getting dress for Hogsmead.

_"I want to go back to sleep! It's too early for this!" _I thought groaning into my pillow. Checking my watch I saw that it was actually 8:30. With a grunt I sat up and opened my curtain all the way. Pandemonium, that was the current situation of my room. Clothes were scattered every where, make up was flying through the air, and hair had gone wild. Going through my trunk I pulled out a pair of dark paint splattered skinny jeans, and my favorite T-shirt. The form fitting shirt had a picture of the Weird Sisters. Quickly brushing my hair and teeth I went to the Great hall and had breakfast. I was greeted by a loud buzzing that erupted in my face as I opened the doors to the Hall. As I sat down I was greeted by my friends. Harry, muttered a hello as he looked angrily at the pages in the Daily Profit. Hermoine smiled and greeted me kindly as she elbowed Ron, as usual was stuffing his face. He looked up and swallowed the food in his mouth all at once causing himself to choke. He coughed and hacked as Harry pounded his back hard. Finally he took a big swig of pumpkin juice, and after many great gasps of air said,

"Blimey Rose! You look great!" He said. I felt my checks heat at the compliment, but noticed that Hermoine seemed a bit upset about it.

_"Hm, I'll have to talk with her later."_ I thought. After I finished my breakfast I found I had some time before we could go to Hogsmeade so I went to the library to read up on a potion for Snape's class. As I was reading I could here an argument on the other side of the bookshelf. Both voices sounded familiar to me so I tried to listen more closely.

"What is wrong with you Hermoine? You've been acting weird all week!" It's Ron! What are he and Hermoine fighting about?

"Get a clue Ron!" Hermoine said raising her voice, "I have been fixing my hair, wearing nice clothes! And for what? You don't even notice me!"

"What are you talking about? I thought all girls did that!" He said raising his voice even higher than hers.

"Seriously Ron! I thought you learned your lesson last year!" Hermoine said her voice now at screaming level, "Your such an idiot!" and with that she stomped off. I could here Ron mutter under his breath,

"Women…" and then he too walked off. As I sat there I started to contemplate what just went on. But before that could happen I realized,

"Crap, Draco!" I put my book back before I ran out of the library. The air was cool and crisp as I walked out the main doors into the fall air. It was chilly but didn't bother me much. I took in the refreshing smell as I walked along. As I walked I noticed a lone figure on the bridge gazing at the water running bellow. When I got closer I saw that it was Draco. When I approached him he turned to me with a grin. Looking me up and down he said,

"For a minute there I thought you stood me up." I grinned back.

"Sorry I was held back at the library." Giving me an odd look I answered his questioning gaze.

"What I like books and we happen to have a complicated potions essay due soon." Smirking he replied,

"I just didn't think you were a book worm." With a playful punch to the arm I giggled,

"Hermoine's not the only genius in our group you know."

"I know but you don't act like a know-it-all either." He said.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked amused.

"I should hope so." A awkward silence filled the chilly Autumn breeze. After a good moment, Draco cleared his throat.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, "It's at least 50 dregrees out here." I then noticed he was wearing a jacket and scarf, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Nah, I like the cold. It feels great." I giggled. He looked at me as if I were a loony, then shook his head, stiffiling his laughter. Offering his arm he said,

"Come on lets go now. It's freezing out here." Quirking an eyebrow I proceeded to grab his arm and we walked off to Three Broomsticks.

Later…

Once inside the busy pub we headed towards a table near a window and we sat down. Madam Rosmerta came along and asked for our orders.

"Two butterbeers please." Draco said pulling out a bag. As he started to give her the money I stopped him.

"Oh no Draco let me pay for my drink."

"Nonsense." He said, "I asked you here so I will pay for your drink." And with that he paid for our drinks. Madam Rosmerta took the galleons and before she left gave me a sly wink. I felt my cheeks heat up. I quickly turned my head towards Draco when he began talking to me.

"So, um," He began, "Well I talked to professor Umbridge the other day, and asked her for lessons against the dark arts." I nodded my head. "And at first she was a bit hesitant, but agreed. So then I asked if I could bring some friends," I nodded my head again, "She asked who and I said, that Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and you wanted to learn. She at first didn't want to teach you because you're a Gryffindor and are a part of the golden quartet. But I said well…"

"Well what did you say?" I asked. Nervously he glanced at me and said,

"I told her you were my girlfriend."

"What!" I screamed. Draco flinch and looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way to convince her." I sat down fuming. "At least she said yes." He said. Turning to him I said,

"So now what?" I asked. He directed his attention to the butterbeer that was just placed in front of him, leaving an awkward silence in the air. Taking a quick sip he looked back up at me.

"We'll be meeting every day during the week after dinner in Professor Umbridge's class. Bring your wand. Oh and, umm…" He paused.

"What? What is it?" I inquired.

"We have to act like a couple, from here on out." Draco said, flinching as I once again raised my voice.

"What?"

"It's only until school ends, I promise!" He said raising his hands in defense, "All we have to do is act all lovey dovey in front of everyone until the end of the year. Then we can go our separate ways as if it never happened." I stood there dumfounded. I mean yeah I wanted to learn some real DADA but wow, me, a Gryffindor dating the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy! It's as crazy as Ron willingly kissing a spider! (or Pansy!) I slumped into my chair and thought. Taking a sip of my butterbeer, I looked around eventually focusing my vision on Draco. As I scanned the blonde Slytherin I realized he was actually kinda cute, well when he wasn't sneering. Draco was currently focused on staring at the weather outside our window. His face was slack and his grey blue eyes distant. The wind had tousled his hair a bit so it appeared to give him a more daring rugged look. Turning to look back at me I quickly averted my eyes away, I knew he had seen me looking and my cheeks began to feel warm. After another moment I looked at Draco. He was looking at me, but there was something in his eyes that felt different to his steely cold gaze.

"Well?" He said breaking the silence.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Well do you still want to do this?" I thought for a moment. On one hand I would be breaking all sorts of rules and my friends would definitely not like it, on the other hand I would be learning very advanced spells that everyone could learn plus I might find a way to get on Umbridges good side. With that I looked directly at Draco and said,

"Yes!" grinning. Draco smirked back and said,

"Well Rose, this looks like the start of something special."


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_"Well Rose, this looks like the start of something special."_

Two weeks have passed since my "date" as Ron oh so kindly put it, and this was the day that my "special lessons" with Umbridge and the Slytherins starts. I'm so nervous. I'll be the only Gryffindor there, plus I think Pansy's been plotting to kill me ever since everyone found out the that me and Draco are "in a relationship". Ron and Harry have refused to talk to me, saying that I'm "consorting" with the enemy. In fact most of Gryffindor hates me. Only Hermoine and Ginny talk to me now, and Ginny's become more distant lately. Everything would change very quickly though, and I would be back in everyone's good graces when the DA lessons with Harry started.

I walked down the long halls of the school, candlelight filling it with an eerie glow. Professor Umbridge's classroom was one more floor bellow me, but the walked was taking too long so I started to sprint. As got to the lower floor I abruptly collided with something and ended up getting sprawled across the floor. An all too familiar laugh filled the quiet halls.

"Draco!" I cried surprised. The Slytherin smirked in greeting. I blushed embarrassedly. Draco then spoke up,

"Well are you just going to lie there all night? Or am I going to have to carry you to lessons?" He held out his hand. I quickly took it and got up. Just in time too, because a second later the door to Umbridge's class opened with a very impatient and peeved looking Pansy standing in the doorway.

"Come on Draco! Everyone is waiting." She hissed, shooting a glare at me. Draco looked at her for a second before turning to me. Intertwining his fingers in mine we walked to the brightly lit class which had been transformed into a training arena. The tables and chairs minus seven had all disappeared, leaving an open space in which we could practice battling techniques. Sitting in four of the chairs were the Slytherins, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson (who's glare was the equivalent of a balisk's stare), Millicent Bullstrode, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. There was a tense silence as the door closed every eye in the room on me. After what seemed like an eternity, Zabini stood up and said,

"So it's true then, you and the Gryffindor girl are really dating?" he said directing his question to Draco. Draco nodded, wrapped his arm around my waist and said,

"And if you don't like it you can leave." He looked at each and every one of them, looking at Pansy the longest. No one moved, and an awkward silence filled the room.

"Man I didn't mean to piss ya off. Just checkin' to make sure Pansy hadn't slipped you some more faulty love potion." And with that Blaise extended his had to me and said,

"Well, lil' Griffin welcome to the group. I'm Blaise Zabini, but you can call me Blaise." He winked earning a glared from Draco. Crabbe followed by Goyle shook my hand, their large hands completely covered mine. Millicent shook my hand but ended up shaking me entirely in the process. Pansy only looked at me but didn't even bother to say hi. Confused by this, Blaise answered my unspoken question.

"Oh that's Pansy, you already know her pretty well. She's just mad because she's been pining after Draco here since they were toddlers. You should have seen her freak out when she first found out, it was hilarious." Pansy glared at him and opened her mouth to retort when professor Umbridge walked in.

"Ah, seems that we are all here so now we can start the lessons." She gave a smile scanning her eyes around the room. When they landed on Draco and I, she just simply rose an eye brow and turned to face the whole room.

"Now take out your wands, today we will be practicing some very basic counter curses for fifth years."

Two hours later…

"You all did quite well this lesson." Umbridge started, everyone putting their wands away. "Try to remember what we learned for Thursday. Oh, and Goyle please got to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey look at that cut. For the rest of you, good night." With that she shooed us out of the class. We all walked to the stair case the Slytherins going down and me going up. Before we split, Blaise said,

"Aren't you going to kiss her good night mate?" Draco and Pansy glared at him, but Draco turned to me his pale cheeks pink. He then proceeded to walk up to me, and nervously placed a light peck on my cheek.

"No, no mate! I mean a real kiss! You know, lip to lip!" Blaise grinned mischievously. Pansy looked about ready to kill Blaise, her ugly pug face uglier than usual. Millicent Bullstrode had a look of amusement on her face, Crabbe and Goyle looking with their usual stupid looks, mouths open and eyes bulging. Draco turned back to me, swallowed nervously leaned forward and kissed me! I was surprised that he actually kissed me, I mean yeah we're supposedly in a relationship but I didn't think we'd actually have to kiss each other. Draco pulled away after a couple more seconds, everything coming back into focus. A cheer erupted from Blaise, who came over and gave us both a hardy slap on the back.

"I knew you had it in you mate!" He winked at me, but Draco was in too much of a daze to know. Blaise then pulled the still shocked Draco along, and walked down the stairs Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle right behind him. Pansy gave me one last glare and left. All that went through my mind was, _"I JUST KISSED DRACO!'_

So how was that? Good, bad, what? R&R to let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Kariann-chan: Hi everyone! Sorry about not updating sooner but I'm getting ready for college and I need to be doing a lot of submissions and applications. Here's your cue Doby!

Doby: Yes miss! K-kariann-chan does not own HARRY POTTER! Oh dear Doby is so sorry! BAD DOBY BAD!

Smacks head on to screen*

K-chan: Ah stop that! No! Stop, stop! Quick Harry roll the film now!

Rose awoke the next morning feeling extra bubbly. After Draco had kissed her last night, she couldn't help but feel a little happy. She knew it was just to keep up with the lie that she and him were dating but still she couldn't help the fluttery feeling she got when she thought about it. She had woken up early which was unusual for her to do and decided to dress up a bit today. So instead of her hair in its normal messy bun, she was going to have it in a high pony tail letting her bangs and some hair at either side, framing her face. She smiled at her reflection, grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs for breakfast. Not many people were down yet so she took this time to read a bit before it was too crowded

to do so. She munched on hash browns her eyes soaking up the words of her favorite story, The Little Mermaid. As a young girl she had always found this story to hold lessons for her and she loved the mermaids selflessness, as she gave up her life for the sake of her love even thought she would die. The mermaid was given a chance though, to prove herself worthy of a human soul because she was so selfless. Rose had become so enraptured with the book that she didn't see the figure sneaking up behind her. Her book was suddenly snatched from her hands. Looking up to the person who dared steal her book she saw Draco with a devious grin across his face.

"Hey I was reading that!" Rose said with a pout. Draco curiously read through the book, flipping through the pages quickly, sparing a glance at pictures along the way. After looking at the front again, he turned to Rosalie who had a look of impatience making him smirk.

"Is this a muggle book?" he asked, a grin on his face. Rosalie already very impatient gave him a sour look,

"What if it is? What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Well for starters, I'm gonna ask you why your reading such a thing." He responded putting the book behind his back. Rose glared,

"And what if I don't?" she said.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to keep it, until you tell me." He smiled evilly. Rose's eyes widened,

"Hey I was reading that! Give it back!" She raised her voice. Draco looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How about…no!" He smirked. Rose growled, but didn't yell. She didn't want to gain the attention of the school and embarrass herself.

"Okay what do I have to do to get it from you?" She asked with a sigh. His smirk grew wider and after standing in a very thoughtful pose for a minute said,

"I want you to kiss me." Rose's jaw dropped and her cheeks flushed.

"Why you…" She started, but Draco interrupted her.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He waggled his finger. "Kiss me or no book." Rose pouted, clearly not up for the idea. Sure she didn't mind him kissing her but that's because he was being pressured. But this is entirely different, she has to actually kiss him without friends to jest at them to do it. Swallowing rather loudly, she stood up and walked up to him till they were face to face. She went and pecked him on the cheek. She looked at him hopefully and was quickly disappointed. He shook his head and pointed to his lips.

"A kiss or no book." She sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She closed her eyes and nervously kissed him full on the lips. She pulled away after a second, and looked at him her hand extended.

"Book please." Draco stood there for a minute stunned that she actually kissed him before reluctantly giving her the book. Rosalie grinned gleefully and snatched the book from his hand before he could change his mind. Rose then sat back down and continued to read the book, now munching on an apple strudel. Draco glanced around quickly to see if any one was paying attention and then sat down next to her. Rose spared him a questioning look, to which he answered,

"What? Can't a boyfriend sit with his girlfriend?" Rose didn't look up from her book and answered back,

"Yes but usually Gryffindors and Slytherins don't sit together, and if they do it's not willingly."

"Yes but then again you usually don't see a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor." He said. Rose paused, she had to agree. Even though both knew that they weren't really dating, no one else knew that so she admitted they weren't a couple that you'd see every day, or every century for that matter. A sudden wave of an emotion suddenly came upon her. When she first entered this school she had no idea what is was and thought she was just home sick. But as the years passed and the emotions grew more constant and stronger she realized that it was guilt. Guilt that she was lying to her classmates, to her friends, and to even her parents. She wished sometimes she had told someone, only Dumbledore knew of her real family situation and she wished someone her age knew too. But like most times she swallowed down that guilt and ignored it the best she could. She then realized she had not responded to Draco,

"Yeah, but hey we aren't exactly your average witch and wizard." Draco smirked at that. His focus suddenly turned to her book that was still laid out on the table. Leaning in closer, he then turned again to Rose and asked her,

"What exactly are you reading?" Rose cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned. He shrugged.

"Just curious to know what has your attention so intently." He responded. Rose thought for a minute. She decided to tell him since there was no harm in telling him.

"Well the book is called The Little Mermaid." He nodded for her to go on. "And basically it is about, well a mermaid who falls in love with a human." Draco interrupts her,

"But mermaids hate humans! And they are such ugly creatures so why tell a story about them?" Rose glared at him, and he was silenced quickly.

"The reason is because Muggles saw mermaids as these beautiful creatures, but they did get the part right about them having beautiful voices." Rose responded. "Any ways, she meets this human after she rescued him from his ship that was sinking after it had been hit by lightning. She decides that she wants to be with this human but due to their species being so different she fears he will run away. So she goes to a witch of the sea to turn her human, and the witch says that in return for turning her human she must give up one thing of hers." Rose says, Draco just listening intently.

"In the story it is believed that mermaids only live for 300 years before dying and turning into sea foam. The witch tells her that if she marries the human then she will gain a human soul and go to heaven when she dies. The mermaid though slightly afraid agrees to the transformation. She gives the witch her beautiful voice as equal trade and is turned into a human. The witch warns her that with each step she takes on the earth will feel like walking on nails, and that if he marries another that on the sunrise of the next day she will die and turn into the foam of the sea. She goes to the surface world and there meets the man she had fallen in love with. He immediately finds her beautiful and yet so familiar, so he takes her home clothes her and introduces her to his parents who welcome her in with open arms, and she finds out that apparently he is prince of the land." Draco nodded and continues to listen completely enraptured in the story. "Now a few weeks have passed and she follows the prince every where he goes. He loves her and she loves him but he doesn't know because she can not speak…" Draco interrupts.

"But couldn't she write him a love letter?" Rose giggles at his question.

"No she never learned. She never needed to because even if she tried she couldn't do much, what with the ink just floating away in the water." Draco accepted this idea, though with some reluctance and continued to listen.

"Soon he has to go with his family to meet a suitor, though he is very reluctant and decides to bring the mermaid with him. When he meets the princess how ever he instantly falls in love with her. He says that she was the girl who saved him when he was on the beach after his ship had sunk. He and the princess soon have their wedding and are sent off on their honeymoon, riding in a large ship. The mermaid spends her last few hours outside staring at the horizon waiting for the sun to come up. As daylight nears she sees her sisters emerge from the waters bellow. They give her a knife that the witch gave them, and tell her to plunge it into the heart of the prince."

"They said that once his blood touches her feet then she will be allowed to live. The mermaid, enters the prince's room where he and his new wife sleep peacefully, the mermaids heart breaks that he does not love her but she can not bear to kill him. So she runs out to the back of the ship and climbs to the highest point and casts the knife into the ocean where it dissolves into blood. She then turns and sees that the sun is about to come up so she jumps and falls into the oceans. As she sinks the sun appears and its rays touch her skin. The minute it does she dissolves into foam." Draco looks at her with a blank face but his eyes tell a different story, he actually looked like he felt bad for the mermaid. Rose decides to finish up quickly as students start to finally flow into the Great Hall.

"The mermaid though realizes that she is floating in the sky, and there are several other women who are surrounding her. They are spirits of the wind, good creatures given second chances to do good in the world. They tell her that if she does good in the world for 200 years she will be given a human soul and will get to enter Heaven. The mermaid agrees to this and before she leaves she gives a blessing kiss to both the prince and princess who have just awoken. She then leaves them and goes to be with the spirits." Rose finishes the story, and looks at Draco who is silently munching on bacon, his usually alert eyes holding a distant dreamy look. As she closes the book, he snaps into attention. Seeing the students enter the hall, he decides that it's best to go to his own table now. He turns to her before he leaves.

"Thanks for the story, I um,… will see you later." And walks away. Rose just looks at his retreating back as he sits by Blaise who just sat down. Hermoine suddenly pops up scaring Rose.

"Oh Hermoine! You scared me!"

"Oh sorry Rose!" Hermoine apologized, "I was just coming to ask you if I could borrow your book The Little Mermaid. The boys were interested in hearing a muggle fairy tale. I knew you had a few for reading so I though that I could ask you." Rose smiled, she nodded and handed her the book.

"Here you go. Just be careful with it. It's one of my favorite stories." Hermoine nodded and then sat down next to me. We ate for the rest of breakfast before going back to our dorms to do home work. We had the day off since its Saturday so we decided to get everything done early. Soon it was lunch time, and everyone was there eating, talking, laughing, and just having a good time. I had a quick lunch and then ran to the library to avoid all the stares I was getting. This idea how ever was quickly flawed as I saw that there just so happened to be several students also in the library. Defeated I grabbed the book I'd been wanting to read for the past week 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. I had always found the differences and similarities in muggle fairy tales and wizard fairy tales to be interesting and this is a book I have been dying to read. After having it check out by Madam Pince I walked down to the lake where I curled up under my favorite tree and began to read.

I was suddenly interrupted by a rather large pile of books falling onto my lap. The culprit? Draco, again. I looked up at him, and he just gestured towards the books. Reading the back of a few I looked back up to him.

"These are all fairy tales!" I said. He nodded with a smile.

"You seemed so into those muggle books that I went to the library and got you some works by our kind!" he said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you! I've always loved to read fairy tales!" I said. His cheeks went rosy with pride. He looked to me.

"Why do you like them so much? I mean you live in this kind of world so why read about it?" he asked. I laughed causing him more confusion.

"Because I love the endings!" I said. He still didn't understand. I sighed, "I like them because there is always a happy ending no matter what!" he nodded, then paused and looked confused again.

"But what about the little mermaid? She died and the man she loved married another?" He said, "It's not fair! She endured pain and silence to be with him and he just abandon her!" he raised his voice. I sighed.

"She loved him. She could have killed him at any moment and lived a human life but she chose instead to die. She was happy that he was happy even if it meant it wasn't her that was with him." I explained as he sat back down. I'd never seen Draco become so unnerved. "And remember she was also given a second chance too. She still got to have a human soul because of her selflessness." Draco sat there and thought hard. He looked to me after a few minutes.

"I just don't find it very fair…" he said. I nodded. He then said, "I don't think I'd ever be able to do that…If it had been me and some girl I would have probably killed her…I mean…I don't know! That's such a hard dessicion!" he moaned. I giggled.

"You see? I don't know what I would do either…but then again I've never been in love! And I've been told love can make you do crazy things…" I trailed off and just let my mind wander. Love. Would I ever find it here when no one even knew my secret? I let out a sigh. We sat like that for a while until Lucia, my owl flew down with a book in her claws. When she landed I picked up the book. It was the Little Mermaid. I smiled, wondering how the boys liked the book. I then turned to Draco who was stroking Lucia.

"Here!" I said, "I'll let you borrow this so that you can read it over and over again until you understand, or at least get some sense of it…" He looked at the book curiously before taking it. The bells struck 5 from the school signaling that we had an hour until dinner. I sighed. I needed to put my books away so I got up, Draco helping me by picking up some of the books. He looked like he wanted to tell me something but he looked too nervous to tell me.

"Is something the matter Draco?" I asked. He looked up to me and then thought for another second before saying,

"Rose?" I nodded to show that I was listening, "Will…will…will you…"

"Yes Draco? Will I what?" I asked. He then said,

"Oh I um, was wondering if you'd like to study with me later…" He then looked like he was berating himself for something. I didn't know what to do but felt I might find out what he really wanted to ask me if I said,

"Yes!" He looked to me.

"Really, I mean you don't mind?" I smiled.

"Of course not! Now let's go I need to put these books away." He walked me to the Gryffindor tower and before leaving to go to the Slytherins commons pecked me on the cheek. I smiled turned around only to see that Ron was right there, mouth agape and eyes bulging. Draco smirked and walked away. Ron then looked to me before walking back into the commons, shaking his head and giving me glances. Entering through the portrait hole I saw Hermoine playing a game of Wizards chess with Harry. Ron then stomped up to him room and closed the door. I waved in greeting to the two, who waved back. I then climbed up the steps and put all my books onto my bed. I went back down stairs and sat next to Hermoine.

"So how'd you like the book Harry?" I asked. He moved his knight and looked to me.

"It was very interesting! I never really read much besides muggle news papers back home so it was nice to hear something new." He replied. I smiled happy that he enjoyed it. "Though I must admit the ending was a bit sad. I don't get emotional at a lot of things but that just didn't seem very fair." I giggled. He looked at me curiously.

"Oh don't worry I just remembered that someone else said the same thing to me today." He nodded and then frowned as Hermoine made her move.

"Blimey Hermoine! You took my knight!" he said. I watched as they played until dinner. Ron finally came down and we headed off to dinner.

Kariann-chan: Hey sorry if it's a little short! I've been very busy lately! And yes the whole little mermaid story does have to do with this story!


	8. Chapter 8

**Later during dinner…**

"So Rose what are you going to wear for the Halloween dance?" Hermoine asked me. I swallowed a bite of chicken and looked to her. She was twirling her hair and kept giving strange looks to Ron, which was very unusual for her. She'd been acting weird all week, doing things like wearing makeup, twirling her hair, and giving Ron the weirdest looks, along with other very un-Hermoine things.

"I don't know yet Hermoine. Would you help me pick a dress?" I responded. She nodded.

"We can go together on Saturday to a dress shop in Hogsmeade." I nodded. She then began talking to Ginny about the dance more. I soon finished eating and walked to the library. I grabbed the books I needed and then headed out to my favorite secluded spot in the whole school. The North Tower. Hardly anyone went there so it was a great place to work and be alone. Sitting down on a bench on one of the patios, I pulled my coat tight and began to read. A short time later someone called out to me from the door way.

"Thought you'd be here." I turned to see the silhouetted figure of Draco leaning on the door way looking at me with a smirk. I gave a small smile back, and asked

"Why's that?" He walked over and sat down next to me.

"Because this is probably the most secluded spot in the school, well besides the Forbidden Forest, and even in that place your never really alone." He added. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, good point." He smiled back at me and we just sat there gazing out at the grounds from above, switching back and forth to the stars every now and then. After 10 minutes or so Draco turned to me his face half lit by the halls lights, the other half lit by the moon light. I turned and looked to him our eyes making contact, my green ones gazing into his silvery blue ones.

"Rose…" He began but then paused, us staying like that for what seemed like hours. I was so close to him, I could feel his breath tickle my cheeks, the heat from his body keeping me somewhat warm. I was glad that the darkness hid my blush. Finally he spoke.

"I was wondering if you'd…well…go with me to the Halloween ball…" He looked off to the side before turning back for my response.

"But I'm already your "girlfriend". I thought I already was going to go with you?" I said. He shook his head.

"No…I mean…I was wondering if you'd, well really go with me…despite you being my "girlfriend", I wanted to ask you legitimately as one guy to a girl if you'd go with me…" He explained, his voice pausing, trembling slightly. Was Draco nervous? Haughty, confident, boasting Draco? Nervous? Not to mention now that I focused more he seemed to be blushing! Looking back into his eyes, I saw his pleading silver orbs look into mine. I realized that I didn't really mind! My stomach fluttered with butterflies, and a goofy smiled made it's way across my face.

"Of course I'll go out with you!" His shoulders seemed to relax greatly and he heaved a sigh.

"Really?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Really!" He smiled and turned out to the end of the balcony, looking up at the stars. I turned as well and we just sat there contently until we realized almost everyone went to bed. Draco looked at his watch and then looked around seeing most of the lights in the corridors were out.

"Uh oh! We'd better get you to your common room! It's already past curfew!" He said jumping up. I realized this and jumped up grabbing my things, throwing them into my bag. Grabbing my hand he ran with me down the dark halls, using his wand to light the way. We eventually reached the stair case and ran up and down them, jumping the phantom steps, and lunging over forgotten or dropped books and what not's. Eventually we were on the last flight of stairs going up to the Gryffindor common room, when we suddenly felt the stairs begin to shift. Looking up we saw the stairs begin to slowly shift away.

"Oh no! We'll have to wait till they return back to the platform! I can't wait that long, the teachers will defiantly catch me!" I moaned. Draco looked to me his eyes panicked.

"What'll we do? I have to patrol in 5 minutes!" Thinking quickly I realized there was only one thing to do. Moving quickly I pulling him running to the top of the stairs. He realized what I was going to do and before he could stop me, we jumped across the moving gap. For a matter of seconds we were air born flying from the moving stairs to the ledge. We landed and tumbled for a moment, Draco wrapping his arms around me to protect me as we rolled. When we stopped, he pushed himself partway up. We took in big gasps of air from running and from the heart racing experience. Opening our eyes we realized our compromising position. Draco had his hands braced on either side of my head his legs straddling my waist, me laying stiff as a board under him, my hands pinned to my chest. Realizing this he quickly got up and helped me up as brushed myself off.

"Ah I-I'm sorry Rose…" he said as he looked away, he then turned back to me after a moment, "But that was a crazy idea on your part." He admitted. I laughed at his frazzled look.

"Yeah but it was better than getting caught!" I said, straightening out myself. He shook his head looking into my eyes. An adventurous look sparked in his silver eyes.

"It was a bit exciting I'll admit to that." He said with a chuckle, "But I think I'll leave the crazy adventure stuff to you Gryffindors for now." He said as he walked up to me. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Good night Rose." He said before running off to go on patrol. I watched him go, a goofy grin on my face as I watched him.

"Oh that was quite the show there Rose!" said the fat woman in the portrait. She giggled a sly grin on her face, "It's so sweet to see two students from rather different houses in love. Oh such the romantic story!" She squealed. I blushed and crossed my arms,

"Oh whatever…" I said, "Flibbertygibbet!" she giggled and swung open the door. Grumbling I hopped through the hole and walked into the commons. No one was there as I walked through but the fire place still crackled with embers as I went through a silly smile on my face as I thought about what the fat lady said. "Such a cute couple…" Rang through my head, "Couple…" I muttered with a small smile. I liked that.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guy! K-chan here to say sorry that it's been what 2 years? I've been busy with life and will admit to losing some interest in fanfictions. But I've started to turn around and like them again. I am now going to start updating some of my Fanfictions starting with this one. I will most likely only work on 2 at a time until all that I have are finished. Some stories (Not this one this one is safe) will be entirely given up and replaced with new stories and if your curious on which one's PM me. I am going to give up these ideas to people if they want them. I will still be slow in updates but my goal it to eventually finish all these stories that I have and even maybe start some new ones. Summer is a week away for me because my college gets out early but I do have a summer job and obligations so don't expect a new chapter every day. I will do my best and I would love for reviews with each chapter as they help me and the story grow. Thank you for being so faithful if you still follow this story, and if you are new welcome!


End file.
